The Hounds
by amsharp
Summary: What if after Tsuna became the Vongola Neo Primo, he and his guardians including Reborn, all had children of their own? Now that Tsuna's own child is becoming old enough to begin training to become the next leader of the Vongola, who will be the next Vongola guardians and what challenges will they face? Gokkudera's girl/Reborn's son/yamamoto's girl. Tsuna's son/Reborn's girl/Mukuro
1. Teenagers

welcome to my latest continuation of Stereo Love :) if you havent read that one yet I suggest you read it first. If you dont want to and just want to read this one. That's cool and I respect that. This story is basicly the story of Reborn's children and the other children of the gaurdians. important thing that you miss if you deside you dont want to read stereo love is that there are two extra gaurdian slots the star guardian and the lunar guardian (no, not like sailor moon.)

anyways please enjoy

Song suggestion: teenagers by my chemical romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's

On to the good stuff.

* * *

"Please let it be a normal day today. Please let it be a normal day." Thought a young girl around eighteen years old with thick black curls that reached her shoulders wearing the local high schools uniform as she walked up a normal stone walk way.

"Abby, what about our lives has ever been normal" Asked a boy wearing a similar uniform as who appeared to be only a few years younger than her as he ran his hand through his short spiked blonde hair.

"Shove it Xander I can dream." Abby Replied as she gave her brother a gentle nudge before opening the door to the house.

"Check for trip wire?" Xander asked nonchalantly.

"Yep." Abby replied as she opened the door wide only to hear a light tink sound.

"And we both just died. Congrats." Xander sighed as he walked into the house. "Mom! We're home!" Xander yelled into the house as he dropped his bag by the door and started taking his shoes off causing a woman with soft blonde hair to walk out of the kitchen.

"That was fast. You didn't even make it to the kitchen. Rough day at school?" The woman asked confused.

"Abby forgot to check the door before opening it all the way."Xander tattled earning him a swift jab in the gut.

"Ow! What the heck Abby?" Xander asked as he looked over to his sister with a sharp glare before giving her a shove.

"Jerk!" Abby yelled as Xander stared heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, yeah whatcha gonna do?" Xander playfully mocked as he high stepped backwards inching closer to the stairs as he motioned with his hands for Abby to come and get him.

"Bring it!" Abby yelled with a smile as she ran after Xander chasing him up the stairs.

"Xander, Abigail we have guests coming in three hours if you make this place a pigsty after I just cleaned it you'll have to deal with your father when he comes home." The woman threatened causing Xander and Abby's head to pop out from the stairwell.

"Whose coming over?" Abby asked curiously noticing for the first time that her mother was dressed up and wearing an apron.

"Vongola Neo Primo and his guardians. So both of you better be on your best behavior." Their mother warned. "He has important news. He wants both of you to be at dinner." Their mother added excitedly before going back into the kitchen.

"Whoa," Xander stated simply before looking at his sister with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Dibs on first shower!" Xander yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"No fair you take longer." Abby complained as she followed him up the stairs only to have the bathroom door slammed in her face.

"Oh, you have invoked the wrath of the older sister." Abby thought with a mischievous smile as she heard the shower turn on. Abby hurrying into her parent's room and flushing the toilet almost immediately causing Xander to yell in pain.

"Saboteur!" Xander yelled only to have his mother's voice call up the stairs.

"Abby Sweetie, come down stairs" Abby flinch as she heard her mother's venomously sweet voice ring through the house. "Oh crap." Abby thought as she hesitantly made her way to the stairs then down into the kitchen.

"Yes mom" Abby asked prepared to get chewed out.

"I have half a mind to tell Vongola Neo Primo that you where to sick to attend and send you over to the neighbor's house." Abby's mother stated flatly as she chopped vegetables. "Is that what you want me to do?" She asked in a curious tone not looking away from her cooking.

"No." Abby replied as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Then please try and not broil your brother." Abby's mother replied with a slightly suppressed chuckle. "Younger brothers are annoying. I understand whole heartedly. There are times I still wish I could beat up on your uncle Stevie. You have to learn how to co-exist with Xander, you're stuck with him for the rest of your life." Abby's mother added now a lot calmer than before. "You can go and use my shower." Abby's mother concluded causing Abby to smile as she excitedly hurried up the stair to get ready. Abby quickly showered and changed into a knee length off white pencil skirt and tucked in black button down shirt when she heard the garage door open and Xander running down the stairs. Abby walked to the stairs with a chuckle as she heard the door open and her mother call out 'Incoming'.

"Xander always was a daddy's boy." Abby thought as she walked down the stairs to see her dad taking his shoes off at the front entrance.

"Hey Kiddo," Abby's father said as he put his fedora on Xander's head. "How was school today?"

"Pretty good, there are some pretty crazy rumors about our family going around at school." Xander stated as he tilted the fedora up slightly since it was still a little big for him.

"Oh really? What are they saying now?" Xander's father asked as he stroked his well groomed beard with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Well one is that you and mom are the CEO and CFO of some foreign company. Another is that we own Lamborghini," Xander listed causing his father to chuckle as he shook his head and ran his hand through his dark black hair exposing a few grey streaks .

"The last is that you and mom are international super spies working for the Japanese government to spy on foreign countries." Abby added as she leaned against the wall with a smirk causing her father to cough a bit.

"Have you gotten taller?" Xander's father asked changing the subject as he looked back to Xander.

"I'm hitting my growth spurt" Xander replied proudly as he puffed out his chest.

"True in a year or two you'll be as tall as me." Xander's father commented then looked to the ceiling before looking back at Xander and pointing at him. "Stop growing." He added only to get a few chuckles as a response.

"So, you two sure are dressed up. What's the occasion?" Abby's dad asked as he looked between the two noticing that they were in dress clothes.

"Robert, Dearest sweet of mine, please tell me you didn't forget." Abby heard her mother call sweetly from the kitchen.

"You're in trouble." Abby whispered knowing full well that her mother never used her father's civilian name so the fact that she was using it and she was using affectionate terms only showed just how angry she was.

"Yeah I know." Reborn said with a small wince as he tried to remember if there was something important going on. "What's today?"

"Sorry you're on your own." Xander replied as he held up his hands.

"I see how it is." Reborn stated as he took his fedora off Xander's head and put it back on his own head before going into the kitchen.

"So what do you think Vongola neo primo wants to see us about?" Abby whispered just loud enough for her father to hear before he went in the kitchen.

"Crap that's today?" Reborn asked turning around with a face full of shock as he remembered.

"Strange that you forgot since it was your idea to host the meeting here and serve dinner." Abby heard her mother call from the kitchen causing her father to wince again.

"Coming," He said before lightly jogging into the kitchen causing Abby and Xander to giggle before going turning to go back upstairs. Abby had just made it to the stairs when a knock was heard at the door causing Xander to sprint up the stairs. Abby just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the kitchen to get one of her parents to answer the door only to find them kissing.

"Ew, Mom, Dad, that's gross." Abby stated flatly causing her father to clear his throat as her mother went back to cooking dinner. "There's someone at the door." Abby added gesturing with her eyes to the door.

"Right I got it." Reborn stated as he walked over to door and opened it as Abby went upstairs to finish getting ready. And after half an hour she walked back down stairs with make-up on and her hair styled when she found her mother's best friend helping move furniture so that they could fit enough tabled into the hard wood floored living room and dining room.

"Aunt Terri!" Abby called happily as she walked over to the well dressed woman who was a little younger than her mother.

"Little Abigail, well not so little anymore I guess." Terri replied as she turned around to face Abby. "Have you chosen a college to go to yet?" She asked causing Abby to look away as she scratched her head. "You are going to college aren't you?" she asked concern as Abby started to walk away and help Terri's husband set up the tables.

"Mikki, I think you need to talk to your daughter." Terri called as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

"College is her choice Terri and not either of ours." Abby's mother replied from the kitchen loud enough for bother Abby and Terri to hear causing Terri to pout a bit before looking to Abby.

"You don't seriously want you parent's life do you?" Terri whispered.

"Aunt Terri I," Abby started only to be cut off.

"Terri buddy could you help me in the kitchen." Mikki called once more.

"I swear your mother is part hawk." Terri stated as she held her head as she walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." Abby thought as she started taking out the china from the china cabinet and putting it on the tables gently. Before long the tables where set and ready for the many guests that they were expecting when her father walked over to her and Xander.

"Can I talk with you two upstairs for a little?" He asked shifting nervously.

"Sure dad what's up?" Xander replied as Reborn lead the two up stairs and leaving them at the top of the stairwell before going into the master bedroom.

"Dad's acting weird." Abby whispered to Xander.

"Can't say I blame him he did just find out that the head of the mafia he works for was coming to our house on his request." Xander whispered back before Reborn came out with two medium neatly wrapped boxes.

"I was going to wait until after dinner but I think it's ok if you have these a little early." Reborn stated as he handed Abby and Xander each a box.

"What is it?" Xander asked as he gave his box a light shake.

"Just open it" Abby replied as she knelt down so she could open her box. There inside was a simple black fedora and a pistol.

"Whoa." Xander stated as he pulled the same thing out of his box, placing the fedora on his head. "It fits perfectly." He stated happily as he adjusted the hat in a similar fashion to how Reborn would adjust his fedora and aimed his orange and black pistol at the wall. "What the" Xander yelled as he dropped the gun on the ground as it shifted and swirled until it took a familiar form causing Abby to look back into her box to find a light blue lizard on her fedora.

"It takes a little getting used to." Reborn admitted as he scooped up Xander's lizard and put it on Xander's shoulder. "These are not the same as Leon though, they can only shift into pistols and they can't make ammo." Reborn explained as Abby lightly put her fedora on her head making sure not to accidently toss her lizard from her hat.

"Thanks dad." Abby stated softly as she got up causing Reborn to look between the two of them with a mixture of pride and happiness.

"Remember, after tonight you're not just a DeMaso, You're a Vongola too." Reborn stated looking between the two. "Now go show your mother. She'll be thrilled." He added only to have them hurry down the stairs without him.

"I'm totally going to be the sun guardian." Abby said with a smirk causing Xander to look over at her with the same smirk.

"No way sis, I'm way more like dad then you are. You can be the Moon guardian like mom." Xander replied as he straightened his tie and fixed his suite jacket before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey mom look at what dad gave us." Abby said happily as her lizard crawled to her shoulder.

"Well, Well would you look at that. You look like real guardians now." Mikki said with a soft smile as she took a break from cooking and walked over to her two children. "Thank you for wearing the Fedoras. I know it means a lot to your father." Mikki added then hugged them.

"I always wanted a hat like dad's anyways." Xander replied with a smiled as his mother looked at him then looked over to Abby.

"It's pretty cool I guess." Abby agreed with a half smile when another knock was heard at the door.

"Abigail please go open the door, I still have a few dishes left to put on the table." Mikki stated as she grabbed some of the dishes that were still on the counter before walking out to the main room. Abby hurried over to the door and opened it to find Vongola Neo Primo standing at the door with his son and the rest of the current guardians standing behind him.

"Whoa," Abigail thought as her eyes widened.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? stupid? No opinion at all? Well i'll most likely be updating every other week anyways, but feel free to let me know what you think. Seeyea next time?


	2. Greyhound

Time for the next update. :) I had a little extra free time this week so I figured 'hey why not' and then this came out and I liked it enough I'm using it. hopefully you're ready to meet all the children. If not I suggest a moment of meditation that or a piece of scratch paper cause 6 new characters are being introduced in this chapter. That's right not one or two but 6 character have been designed to be introduced in this chapter alone.(That is if I'm counting correctly. I've been known to make mistakes like that.)

Disclaimer:I own nothing (except oc)

Song suggestion: Greyhound by swedish house mafia (crazy cool music video.)

on to the good stuff

* * *

"Vongola Neo Primo" Abby breathed as she let in the group, now in star struck zombie mode as her parent's boss smiled softly at her before walked in and taking his shoes off then walking over to her father. Abby waited for the others of the group to do the same before closing the door behind them and looking over to her parents to see them talking with their boss and his other guardians as if they were all just good friends getting together to remember the old times.

"Wow this is so cool."Xander whispered over to his sister with the same star stuck attitude. "But why is Aunt Terri here? It looks like its guardians only not spouses." Xander pointed out causing Abby to stare at Terri confused before she looked over to Xander.

"It could just be the others didn't get married." Abby replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then why do they each have a kid with them." Xander counter.

"Xander you dork you don't have to be married to have kids." Abby pointed out as she gave her brother a light shove.

"Ok so riddle me this, where is Volva then? He's the star guardian." Xander pointed out causing Abby to look around confused. As much as she hated to admit it her brother was right, there was something funky going on.

"So when do we eat?" asked a young man in his early thirties as he looked around his green eye glinting curiously even though his tone could have been mistaken for disinterest.

"Lambo be courteous." Vongola Neo Prime stated softly before nudging him.

"Sorry." Lambo replied as he scratched his cheek with one eye closed.

"It's ok, let's eat." Mikki stated with a gentle smile as she gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"This is so weird." Abby thought as she watched her father take his seat to the right of Vongola Primo with the sun guardian to his right, followed by Terri's husband the storm guardian, rain guardian, cloud guardian, mist guardian, lightning guardian, with her mother the moon guardian and her aunt Terri at the end of the table.

"Children sit across from your parents please." Vongola Neo Primo requested as he stood up.

"Ok, well this is interesting." Abby thought as she watched Xander sit across from her father leaving her to sit across from her mother as Vongola Neo Primo stayed standing. "Before we enjoy this food I have some important business to discuss." Vongola Neo Primo stated calmly causing everyone to give him there full attention. "As you may be aware my son has turned nineteen recently. It's time for him to begin training to take my place. As such he will need his own guardians to work with." Vongola Neo Primo announced causing Abby's eyes to bulge in wonder.

"No way! We actually get to become guardians? I was just joking earlier." Abby thought strangely excited by the idea of working with her parents.

"Reborn if you're willing, I'd like you to train my son and the rest of the guardians." Vongola Neo primo asked looking over to Abby's father.

"It would be my pleasure, Tsuna." Reborn replied with his usual mischievous smirk as he looked down to the other end of the table where the frail boy sat doing his best not to look nervous.

"Wait so this scrawny guy is going to be my boss?"Abby thought as she looked over the boy only a little older then herself. His short spiky dark hair gave him the appearance of someone not to be messed with but his hesitate and energetic brown eyes showed his true lack of experience as he looked around at the ground with a tensely straighten back.

"Thank you." Tsuna replied before looking back to the mass of the table. "Shinji, these are not to be your employees, see them as your friends and you will be stronger because of it."

"Ok." He replied quietly barely loud enough for everyone at the table to hear him.

"With some help from Fuuta we have determined who your guardians will be." Tsuna announced as he pulled out a piece of paper from his inner cloak pocket and unfolded it.

"The storm guardian will be Yamamoto's son Yuuta," Tsuna stated then motioned for Yuuta to stand. Yuuta had short brown hair that was buzzed on the lower half and soft brown eyes as he looked down the table at Shinji and bowed.

"I look forward to working with you." Yuuta stated as he bowed before sitting back down.

"The rain guardian will be Ryouhei's daughter, Kiku" Tsuna listed after Yuuta sat down allowing for the girl with waist length pure white hair to stand and bow to Shinji.

"It's nice to meet you."Kiku greeted quietly then sat down so Tsuna could continue.

"The cloud guardian will be Kyoya's son, Tatsuo" Tsuna announced hesitantly as a young boy stood up around Xander's age with shaggy light brown hair and narrow gray eyes.

"If you talk down to me, I'll burn you to death." Tatsuo stated firmly as he looked down the table then sat down without bowing.

"Well that's a pleasant child" Abby thought not sure if she should take the boy who couldn't be older then fifteen years old seriously. Tsuna cleared his throat before continuing.

"The mist guardian will be Chrome Dokoro's son, Mukuro." Tsuna announced as he looked down the table cautiously at the boy who stood up. He had medium length purple hair and a gentle but over confident smile as he looked down to Shinji.

"I will serve you well." Mukuro said as he looked up from his bow.

"His eyes, one is purple and the other is blue." Abby thought as she held in a gasp. "That's so cool." Abby added to her thoughts. Mukuro smirked and gave Abby a wink before sitting down to let her know that he caught her staring causing her to blush furiously. "Oops, I'll apologize later…" Abby thought as she refocused her attention.

"The lightning guardian will be Lambo's daughter Chouko" Tsuna announce as a girl with thick black hair that was pulled back into braided pigtails and golden horns on her head stood up nervously.

"I'll do my best." The girl stuttered nervously as she blushed before sitting down.

"This can't be right. I don't think she's even a teenager yet. She's too young to be expected to fight." Abby thought concerned as she looked over to her mother who just gestured with her eyes that Abby should look back to the head of the table.

"The sun guardian will be" Tsuna started causing Abby's eyes to shine with excitement. "Reborn's son, Xander." Tsuna finished causing Abby's heart to sink as Xander stood up when she knew it should have been her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'll work hard to earn your trust and respect." Xander stated with a bow as he took off his fedora then put it back on his head once he sat down.

"How?" Abby thought sadly yet with a small shred of hope left. "I-It's ok, I'm more like mom anyways." Abby reassure herself as she waited for Tsuna to call the next guardian.

"The Moon guardian will be," Tsuna started once more as looked over to Abby then looked away as if he felt guilty before continuing. "Yamamoto's daughter, Yuzuki." Tsuna announced breaking Abby's heart as a girl with shoulder length straight black hair and dark narrow eyes stood calmly and looked over to Shinji.

"Pleased to meet you." Yuzuki stated quietly and calmly before sitting down.

"What's going on?" Abby thought as she looked around to find that she was the only one left without a guardianship title.

" Mikki, your oldest daughter Abigail will take Terri's place as the star guardian as you contracted with Vongola Nono 21 years ago." Tsuna announced causing Abby to look over to her mother in disbelief.

"She what?" Abby asked hurt as she looked over to Tsuna as he sat down metaphorically washing his hands of the subject looking to Abby as if to say 'follow the pattern'. Abby bobbed her head as she tried to control her anger before standing up and bowing to Shinji.

"I will do what is expected of me." Abby announced before walking away from the table to the stairs. Once she was safely hidden behind the stairway's wall Abby sprinted up the stairs to her room locking the door behind her and flopping onto her bed.

"She contracted me? Heck she contracted me before she even knew I would exist!" Abby thought as she grabbed her spare pillow and threw it across the room from rage.

"Abby, Abigail are you in there?" Abby heard the voice of her mother call softly from behind the door. Abby stayed silent but turned so she was facing the wall. Abby sighed when she heard the sound of tinkering and the door creak open not long after that.

"Can't you just respect the fact that the door is locked!" Abby yelled as she sat up and faced the door to find her father standing there. "Dang it all." Abby thought cursing her bad luck as she looked to the ground.

"Hey Kiddo." Reborn greeted as he walked over to Abby and sat down next to her. "Rough party, huh?"

"Yeah," Abby choked out as she looked away.

"Pretty mad at your mom I'm guessing." He added understandingly causing Abby to look at him in surprise before looking down at the floor.

"Yeah." Abby replied once more as she moved so she could hug her legs. "Why would she do that to me? I didn't even exist yet." Abby asked her father hurt evident in her tone.

"You really want to know?" Reborn asked curiously, causing Abby to look at him confused before nodding. "It's because of me." He stated calmly causing Abby to be even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked not understanding how her father had anything to do with a contract her mother signed before they where even married.

"I know you're mother never told you this," Reborn started then stopped as he chuckled lightly before continuing. "Most likely to keep you from hating me." Reborn added causing Abby to tilt her head to the side in a mixture of curiousity and confusion.

"Why would I hate you? You're kinda the coolest dad ever." Abby pointed out causing Reborn to smile.

" I forced your mother at gun point to be the moon guardian and I forced her to get you Aunt Terri to be the star guardian." Reborn admitted as his smile softened from guilt. "Your mother promised your aunt she'd get her out of the mafia alive no matter what the cost since I wouldn't let your aunt leave. A little more than a year before I married your mother, your aunt Terri had a mission that went bad." Reborn continued his story causing Abby to stare at him curiously before he sighed. "I want you to understand this first, your aunt Terri hand never had a field mission of this degree before. Your mother did everything she could to keep Terri out of the front line."

"What happened?" Abby asked not understanding what could be so bad that her mother would practically sell her off to a mafia boss.

"She killed a civilian by mistake giving away her position and almost getting herself killed in the process. That mission scared her for life. Your mother was trying to do what was right and keep her promise while she could, so that she could keep that from happening to your aunt again." Reborn finished as he put a comforting arm around Abby.

"But why me?" Abigail asked completely missing what Reborn had just told her.

"Abigail I want you to think of Terri little girl for a second. She only thirteen years old yes?" Reborn stated calmly as Abby looked away. "She hasn't been trained like you and chances are she doesn't even know that her father is a Mafioso. Could someone that delicate become a guardian?" Reborn asked sending Abby on a guilt trip.

"No." Abby replied as she sighed still not feeling any better.

"Look at it this way. Before you were born, because your mother knew you would exist, you where able to save two innocent people from getting hurt because of your father." Reborn stated shocking Abby. "Thank you, Abby." Reborn added shocking Abby even further.

"I," Abby started then changed her mind about what she was going to say. "You're welcome." Abby replied with a soft smiled, her spirit now lifted.

"So what do you say, want to go and get some grub?" Reborn asked as he stood up and offered his hand to his daughter.

"Yeah," Abigail replied as she took her dad's hand and followed him back down the stairs. "Mom was the same age as me when she met you. I hope. Maybe. I can find someone just as amazing as you." Abby thought as she took her seat once more and started serving herself from the food her mother prepared.

* * *

So part two has introduced a lot of intresting characters yes? who is your favorite newbie?

commentor's corner:

Hola anyandeveryanime thanks for following my stories :) i'd love to hear what you think should happen.

Authors deal: Like most of my other stories, once this story reaches 5,000 views I'll make sure each chapter is 5,000 words long. Let's see if it will make it to 5,000 before I finish.

Anyways I believe it's time for a little school trip. why? because I can and it will definately help progress the story. See you next time?


	3. The Hounds

Well it's time for the epic third chapter of the future searching saga that is the hounds. What challanges will the gang face now that they've all been gathered? Well I donno it's not like I wrote the thing... Oh wait... Yes I did -insert troll face here- any was on to the boring.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except that which is mine.

Song suggestion:The hounds by the protomen

On with the show!

* * *

"Why can't it be Friday" Xander stated groggily as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a piece of buttered toast from a plate on the table as he sat down.

"Keep wishing for it to be Friday and you'll wish your life away." Xander's mother commented as she sat down across from him with her own plate of food, dressed and ready to go to work but distracted by the morning news paper.

"That's a cheery thought." Abby stated as she walked past the table so she could get to her book bag on the other side of the room.

"True one's usually aren't," her mother replied before taking a bite of eggs.

"I'm just gonna go to school." Abby stated as she walked over to the table and grabbed a slice of toast off Xander's plate and put some eggs from her mother's plate on top of the toast before walking over to the key rack.

"That's my Girl. Don't forget you have training so come home as soon as you can ok?" her mother stated kindly as she put down the new paper only to find that some of her breakfast had been snatched.

"Yes mom. Come on Xander, if you don't leave with me you have to take the bus." Abby stated as she plucked a set of keys from the wall as Xander hurried to grab his bag and shoes before following Abby out the door to the garage. The two walked over to the simple green sedan and got inside putting their bags in the back before Abby started the car and drove off. After a good fifteen minutes of driving through the crowded roads Abby and Xander finally made it to the high school's small student parking lot. As Abby and Xander got out of the car Abby found Xander staring across the lot to the middle school at a familiar girl with short shoulder length silver hair and brown eyes.

"You know, staring at underage girls makes you look like a pervert." Said a voice from behind Xander causing him to jump as he turned around to face a girl the same age and height as Abby with waist length blue-ish black hair and piercing green eyes that stared him down in annoyance.

"N-Nakumura-sempai. I wasn't, " Xander stuttered embarrassed as he blushed at her accusation.

"Asuna-chan, hey." Abby greeted happily

"Hey" Asuna replied in a disinterested tone.

"You came to school today, do we have a test or something?" Abby asked curiously as she tilted her head slightly.

"No, Today is a field trip day. It's been on the school calendar since December." Asuna pointed out as she moved some hair out of her face.

"Field trip day? Yes!" Abby cheered happily as she smiled at her friend grateful for the information.

"Class is about to start. See yea Abby," Asuna added as she turned to walk away then looked back and added "Go Die pervert."

"I'm not a pervert." Xander mumbled as he looked away while adjusted his bag so it was more comfortable.

"Yeah, ok, so the fact that you have a crush on our mother's best friend's thirteen year old daughter is completely irrelevant to the judgment of that?" Abby asked rhetorically.

"Ayaka is very mature for her age and I find that attractive. So sue me." Xander stated as they walked to the school. "Besides dad is six years older than mom and I'm only two years older than Ayaka so I don't wanna hear it." Xander added with a huff as he lengthened his stride.

"Ok, ok, I get it lover boy, slow down, I can't move fast in this blasted miniskirt." Abby replied as she tried to keep pace with her brother without any embarrassment caused by the schools uniform.

"Apology accepted" Xander replied as he slowed down for Abby to catch up with him. Once they got through the doors the two split to go to their own classrooms. Abby slid open the door so she could walk into her class only to find a few familiar faces she wasn't expecting to find in her class. There standing around a desk were Mukuro and Yuuta with Shinji sitting complacently in the desk's seat.

"What the heck are they doing here?!" Abby thought as her eyes widened in shock despite her attempt to look uninterested as she closed the classroom door and went to her seat. Abby took one of her text books out of her bag in an attempt to ignore the boys who were getting quite a bit of attention from the other females in the class when a hand covered the part of the book she was trying to read. Abby looked up to find the hand belonged to a familiar pair of blue and purple eyes.

"Mukuro" Abby stated annoyed blowing the fact out of the water that she already knew one of the new students. "Will you please get your hand off my book?" abby added with a sigh as she held her head in annoyance.

"Of course little princess." Mukuro replied with a cocky smile and a strange laugh.

"What the heck." Abby thought as she looked up to watch Mukuro walk back over to Shinji, "Did he just call me a brat?" Abby added to her thought slightly offended. "Ok so maybe I'm being a little rude ignoring them but my school life is crazy as it is. The rumor mill in the place is." Mikki's thoughts where cut off as 'Did you hear that?' 'She's a princess?' 'No way, I knew there was something weird about her family.' and 'So that makes Xander a prince right?' circulated around the room. "Are you all that stupid! He was patronizing me you morons!" Abby thought as she hid her face in her book until the teacher entered the room.

"Class we have three new students. Shinji, Yuuta, Mukuro would you stand up for the class please?" the teacher requested dully. The teacher nodded as if he had needed them to stand because he didn't know who was new then continued. "Normally I'd have you do a math problem on the board but we need to get to the bus quickly. Everyone grab your stuff and line up at the door." The teacher stated as he picked up his own bag.

"Yes, a field trip to a nice quiet peaceful museum that is exactly what I could use right now." Abby thought with a happy sigh as she took her place near the end of the line. The class walked out single file alongside the class from across the hall. Abby smiled as she walked along side Asuna. "Yey! I even get to sit with Asuna on the bus." Abby thought, knowing full well how the seating chart worked. For some reason the school always had student set next to students from a different class so that way they could 'make new friends' and thanks to a small shred of luck it looked like she'd get to sit next to her friend and not have to make awkward small talk. "Huh?" Abby thought as the line shifted a bit as the teachers walked next to each other causing a boy with spiky dark brown hair and dangerous dark narrow eyes to be walking along side Abby. "Mamoru" Abby thought horrified as she school delinquent turned out to be her bus partner. "Why cruel world. Why do you do this to me?" Abby thought choking back mental tears as the two classes stopped in front of the large bus. Abby walked onto the bus feeling like it was more of a death march as she took her seat and watched Asuna sit down in front of her.

"Asuna help me." Abby thought as she noticed Mamoru looking down at her. "Wait a second." Abby thought as a fact donned on her. "I'm a freaking Mafioso." Abby thought as she fixed her posture so it was more confident "Not just any Mafioso but the daughter of one of the best hit men in the world and a mafia lord. I could hand this guys butt too him several times over." Abby added to her thoughts her eyes now showed the confidence her posture held as her eyes narrows. After an agonizing hour and a half long bus ride of silence Abby stood up and stretched out accidently walloping Mamoru in the face as she swung her arms too wide. "Oh, Crap." Abby thought as he eyes bulged slightly before she quickly exited the bus. "Ok just go in to one of the art displays and hide. While you might be the daughter of Mafioso if you want to stay unsuspected I can't beat him." Abby remembered as she realized that she couldn't do a thing to the bully even though physically she could. For the more part of the trip Abby stuck with Asuna's class so she could avoid the most likely enraged school delinquent. After half an hour of the teacher explaining the meaning of the same picture which was just a giant canvas painted solid orange Abby let out a small bored sigh before looking over to Asuna. "Psst. Asuna." Abby whispered to get Asuna's attention.

"Hm?" Asuna replied quietly so she wouldn't catch the teachers attention.

"I'm bored." Abby whispered flatly.

"The gift store is down the stairs and to the right." Asuna replied quietly but bluntly.

"Sweet salvation. If I hear one more sentence about how an orange canvas is art I'm gonna go crazy." Abby thought as she slowly inched away from the group then started walking to the stairs. "Wow this place is packed." Abby thought sarcastically as she looked over the railing in the middle of the second floor to notice the only other people in the museum was a little old couple that where occupied by the lovely cushions of the benches on the first floor. Abby started walking down the hall that lead to the stairs when a strong hand grabbed her upper right arm and pushed her to the wall.

"M-Mamoru-san. Um hi, Nice weather today, huh?" Abby stuttered out as she looked at anything beside his face that she assumed held his usual angry scowl.

"There's something strange going on and some how you're involved. How?" Mamoru barked out his question as if he was a police interrogator interrogating a mass murderer suspect that he knew was guilty.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Please let go of me. You're hurting my arm."Abby replied lying for the most part. While she was lied about not being involved in some shady business, his grip was starting to bruise her arm and it hurt like crazy.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. This is my school and I don't like secrets." Mamoru stated as he tightened his grip causing Abby to wince.

"Your school? Last a checked it was owned by the public. Hence it being a public school." Abby replied showing her bitter side now that she knew she might have to put up a fight. Mamoru was about to retort when he was cut off before he could even start.

"Hey" said a familiar Mafioso as he came out of nowhere and pushed Mamoru away from Abby. This surprised Mamoru enough that he let go of Abby as he stumbled back. "Keep your hands off her." Shinji added darkly while Mamoru corrected his foot work as he stumbled so he was in fighting position.

"Shinji?"Abby thought surprised as she watched the two glare at each other. "What the heck his freaking hand is on fire" Abby thought as she watched Shinji take his own fighting stance. Mamoru shook his head as he chuckled and got out of his fighting position.

"I'll let this go for now, but you better watch your back new kid," Mamoru threatened as he turned and walked away. Once Mamoru was out of sight Shinji let out a deep breath that he had apparently been holding as he turned to face Abby.

"Well that was a close one. Good thing he didn't call my bluff." Shinji replied as he scratched the back of his head in a care free manner, the flames now gone from his hands.

"You're what?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"My bluff. I can't even throw a ball none the less a punch." Shinji admitted with a smile. "Is your arm ok?" Shinji asked as he noticed the yellow bruise starting to form on Abby's arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah that. I'm fine that's nothing." Abby stated as she rubbed her sore arm. "I use to get worse when I started training with my dad." Abby admitted as the two started walking towards the stairs.

"Really? Yikes." Shinji replied then continued. "If he'd do that to his own daughter I'd hate to see what he'll do to me." Shinji stated with a shutter causing Abby to laugh lightly. "What?" Shinji asked curiously as he looked over to Abby who was now holding back her laughs.

"Nothing just, you're silly." Abby replied with a soft smile. "Thank you for helping me. I couldn't do anything or I'd blow my cover." Abby added sincerely. "I know it's probably not much but I promise to protect you." Abby finished her previous statement causing Shinji to stop walking even though he was only half way down the winding stairs. "What?" Abby asked with a confused smile.

"Nothing it's just." Shinji started as he looked away. "I can't believe that a girl thinks she needs to protect me. Aren't men supposed to protect women?"

"Sexist" Abby stated coldly as she continued walking down the stairs

"What I, No I didn't mean" Shinji stumbled over his words as he failed to explain what he actually meant only to be cut off by Abby.

"Sexist!" Abby Repeated before walking out of his view.

* * *

Well as suggested by my lovely commentor a little shinji x abigail moment only to be ruined by a classic derp that only the son of Tsuna could pull off.

Well I'll see you next time in the next exciting instalment of the hounds. Until then Good night.


	4. Dog Days

Well tadah the next chapter of the hounds :D I know it's not my most popular story but I cant help but love it. -snuggles a hard copy of whats written so far-

So yeah there is some intresting stuff going on with this chapter. If you're a Mukuro or Daemon Spade fan, you'll love this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggetion: Dog Days Are Over by Florance And The Machine (lets see how many Dog related songs i can find XD)

* * *

"I can't believe that Pig. 'Aren't men suppose to protect women' my foot." Abby muttered as she walked into the gift store and looked around at the knick knacks that didn't seem to fit in well with the art museum. "Women can protect men too." Abby thought with a sad sigh as she put down a small stuffed animal that she had started to examine.

"Very true little princess." Said a silky voice from behind Abby, causing her to turn around only to find Mukuro standing not even five inches from her. Abby squeaked as she took a step back from shock.

"How did he, can he hear my thoughts?" Abby thought confused as she stared at him causing him to chuckle.

"Of course I know your thought's little princess." Mukuro replied scaring Abby more even though she tried not to show it.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not a princess, I don't need anyone to take care of me." Abby stated showing some of her annoyance which caused Mukuro to laugh again before giving her a soft smile.

"I know, but are you not your mother's daughter?" Mukuro asked with a small smirk. "You're mothers name means beautiful princess and you are her daughter so you are the little princess." Mukuro explained his logic.

"How did you know that?" Abby asked confused. "Have you been studying my family?" She added slightly concerned.

"you could say that, yes." Mukuro replied with a soft smile.

"Ok," Abby thought weirded out. "That's a little freaky." Abby added to her thought forgetting that Mukuro could hear her thoughts.

"Walk with me?" Mukuro asked gently causing Abby to look away a little before nodding in agreement and following Mukuro out of the small store.

"A long time ago, back when the Vongola first started, the original mist guardian's name was Daemon Spade." Mukuro started his explanation as the two entered an empty hall of art. "Daemon didn't join the Vongola on his own accord though. There was a young woman he cared deeply for named Elena who convinced him to join. As the two worked together, they fell in love," Mukuro paused as Abby stared at him "but Elena was taken away from Daemon. She died fighting for the cause of the Vongola and Daemon turned into a vengeful spirit who still hunts the Vongola." Mukuro finished as he turned and looked at Abby who looked at the floor sadly.

"I think I understand." Abby replied thinking that Mukuro's words were words of caution to not refuse help from men just because she's strong.

"I knew you would Understand." Mukuro started before taking Abby's hand and kissing it. "My Elena." Mukuro finished causing Abby to stare at him in shock.

"I'm sorry I think you're confused. I'm no Elena." Abby stated once she realized that Mukuro felt a connection with the man from his story.

"You are, you're just not that Elena just like i'm not Daemon Spade. Even so you are My Elena. At first I thought you're mother could be my Elena because they were similar but that hit man tainted her before I could get her to understand." Mukuro stated with a mixture of spite and sorrow. "But now I understand, she was just a vessel to bring my Elena back to me." Mukuro stated as he brushed some hair out of Abby's face then allowed his hand to caress her check. "My little princess, Elena." Mukuro stated softly as Shinji rounded the corner.

"Abby there you are. The class is ready to leave." Shinji stated obliviously as he walked over to the two with a smile. "If you walk to the bus with Mukuro and I the guy that was bullying you should leave you alone." Shinji offered as he scratched the back of his head causing Abby to stare at him slightly surprised.

"Thank you." Abby replied as she walked out of the Museum with Shinji and Mukuro. As she exited the building Abby saw Asuna standing by herself by one of the pillars of the museum staring at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'The new guys? Really?' before she turned and walked towards the bus with a shrug.

"Huh, that's weird. Mukuro, do you feel like you're being glared at too?" Shinji asked quietly as they walked down the stairs of the museum.

"I'm afraid you aren't imagining it. It looks like we've made a few enemies today." Mukuro replied just as quietly as he noted that a bunch of guys around the bus were glaring at Him and Shinji.

"Hey, Shinji, Mukuro, Sis." Xander called as he waved and walked towards them. "Dad just called. He wants us home as soon as possible." Xander stated as he looked at the slowly gathering group then focused on Shinji and Mukuro. "You guys too, he says it's time to start studying." Xander announced causing Shinji to visibly tense up.

"Ok, thanks for letting us know." Abby replied as they continued the short trek to the bus. "So do" Abby started but cut off as one of the guys from her class greeted her on her way to the bus.

"Hey Abby." He said with a smile while waving.

"Hello." Abby replied then opened her mouth again to speak only to be cut off once more.

"Hi Abby" said another male student as they walked towards the bus.

"Hey." Abby greeted with a smile only to be greeted once more.

"Hello Abigail." Greeted another more studious looking male student as he fixed his glasses.

"How are you?" Abby asked but kept walking again until she Mukuro and Shinji where on the bus. "As I was trying to say, if you need a ride to my place then I'd be happy to give you one." Abby stated with a soft smile not noticing how many glares were sent in Mukuro and Shinji's direction.

"I'd Like that." Mukuro replied with a smile irking the guys who were glaring at him even more.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Shinji asked trying to be polite.

"I don't mind at all in fact I" Abby was about to finish her sentence when she was cut off yet again annoying her to no end.

"You! New kid, you were acting pretty tough back at the museum, let see how tough you are with a crowd." Mamoru challenged as he entered the bus and started walking towards Shinji causing Shinji to look around for a place to hide or run but to no avail.

"Mamoru, you self-conscious wimp, stop picking on the new kids." Abby stated crossing her arms as the sharp tongue she inherited from her mother started to show.

"What did you say to me?" Mamoru asked as his rage quickly shifted focus. Abby didn't reply but stood so that she was blocking Mamoru from Mukuro and Shinji.

"I said that's enough. Leave them alone." Abby declared boldly as she sent a glare his way causing the bus to go silent.

"You little," Mamoru started but was cut off as Asuna cut him off while entering the bus.

"Mamoru, just because I rejected you it doesn't mean you should pick fights and take it out on them." Asuna stated bluntly as she walked to her seat then sat down calmly causing the bus to start to snicker. "Abby, you can sit with me instead. He gave you that bruise right?" Asuna asked her friend quietly rather than announcing it to the whole bus.

"Thanks, I'll be fine though." Abby replied as the bus slowly went back to its previous chatter.

"Abby. Sit with me." Asuna stated again as she patted the seat next to her as Shinji took his seat.

"If you insist." Abby replied happy with the idea of sitting with her friend like she had wanted to. Mamoru and Mukuro were the last to take their seats as the bus driver called for everyone to sit before driving back to the school. Once the bus was well on its way Asuna shook her head and sighed then stared at Abby.

"What?" Abby asked confused by Asuna stare.

"I'm just trying to understand you at the moment." Asuna replied honestly. "I hope you understand that because you spent time with those guys they're not gonna have many friends."

"What? That's a terrible thing to say. I know they're a little strange but they're really nice." Abby defended. "Well sorta."Abby mentally corrected herself as she remembered that she was still a little mad at Shinji.

"Yeah but your little fan club wont like that they get to spend time with you after school when they just got here."Asuna stated, knowing full well Why the guys had been glaring at shinji and mukuro.

"Asuna, I don't have a fan club. That's just weird." Abby replied with a light laugh.

"You do, you just don't know it." Asuna muttered with a sigh as she recalled all the times that she kept Abby away from the rabid group of hormonally charged teenage guys.

"Hm?" Abby hummed since she couldn't hear Asuna.

"Nothing." Asuna replied with a small smirk only to have a comfortable silence ensue.

"So, Mamoru asked you out?" Abby asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Asuna replied stiffly as she looked out the bus window with tensed shoulders.

"Why did you say no?" Abby asked curiously even though she knew that just about any girl in the school would have done the same thing. Asuna could be cold and distant sometimes but she was a generally accepting person.

"Why wouldn't I say no? He's cold and mean and cruel." Asuna pointed out the usual reason that girls shot down Mamoru. "Besides, once I saw that bruise on your arm I knew I couldn't ever forgive him." Asuna added darkly.

"Huh?" Abby whispered as she noticed that the bruise was still visible and was now a nice brown black and blue mark on her arm. "Oh right, that." Abby thought with a sigh before poking the bruise to see how bad it hurt.

"Are you ok?" Asuna asked as she noticed Abby wince from the bruises sting.

"Yeah I'm fine." Abby replied with a smile. "Just gonna be sore for a while." Abby added as she fixed her position in the seat so she could be more comfortable as she thought. "Dang it all, I should have stopped Mamoru sooner, this is gonna take weeks to heal. Looks like I'm gonna need back up on missions for a while." Abby sighed as the bus pulled into the school yard and parked Allowing Abby, Xander, Shinji all walked to the car.

"Wait a second. Where is Mukuro?" Abby thought as she looked around for the boy that she thought had been walking with them.

"I'll be right there my little princess. Where are you?" Asked Mukuro's voice from inside her head causing her to turn around to see if he was actually just standing behind her only to hit he bruise against the side of the car.

"When did you get that?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I tripped."

"Sure you did." Xander replied but decided to drop the subject as he watched the flow of middle schoolers heading to their buses.

"Where are you?" Mukuro asked again

"I'm at the second lot by the middle school." Abby thought a little weirded out that Mukuro was now not only able to hear he thoughts, but talk to her through her thoughts as well. It only took a few minutes after that for Mukuro to show up then the group crammed into the small car and went back to Abby and Xanders home where their father was waiting for them.

"Dad, Abby almost got beat up at school today!" Xander tattled the second his father was insight.

"What?!" their father practically yelled as he examined Abby then noticed the bruise on her arm as his anger flared with whoever was responsible.

"Xander!" Abby exclaimed highly annoyed that her brother would tell her father something like that even if it was true. "This is gonna be a really long night." Abby thought as she rolled her eyes while her father started to rant about how she should be more careful.

"Reborn, I'm sure Abby knows what to do when others try to bully her." Abby's mother stated calmly as she put a calming hand on Reborn's shoulder before giving him a kiss on the check.

"Don't fret about it too much Reborn. It's been delt with." Mukuro stated with a dangerous smile and a chilling laugh as Abby's mother realized that there were guests.

"Mukuro." Abby's mother said quietly which mukuro took as a greeting.

"Delt with?" Reborn asked curiously as he stared at Mukuro with hardened eyes.

"Hello princess." Mukuro greeted back with a smirk as he ignored Reborns question. "you've raised a fine family. Mind if I take one?" Mukuro taunted lightly as he put his arm around Abby.

"Mukuro, you stay away from her." Abby's mother stated with a dark glare that Abby didn't know her mother was capable of giving.

"Come now, surely you're not still bitter about when I possessed you?" Mukuro asked jokingly beforeAbby's mother grabbed Leon from Reborn's shoulder and had him turn into a gun which she expertly aimed at Mukuro.

"Only a little." Abby's mother replied in a venomously sweet tone. "Get out of my house. You're not welcome here." Mikki added as her tone went back to being dark and threatening causing Mukuro to laugh.

"As you wish." Mukuro stated while raising his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'll see you later little princess." Mukuro added before leaving. It didn't take long after that for the rest of Shinji's guardians to arrived and so practice commenced and ended before Abby knew it. After a warm meal and a relaxing shower Abby sat at her desk in her pajamas and got to work on her homework.

"This is impossible." abby though after staring at a blank page for a good 5 minutes. Abby sighed and ran her fingers through her drying hair when she heard a light tapping at her window. Abby put down her pencil as she walked over to the window curiously to find a white owl with a note. Abby opened the window and accepted the note from the owl before it few off.

_My little princess,_

_I'm sure today was a bit of a shock for you. I understand why you feel like_

_You aren't my Elena but I know you are my Elena. Will you give me the chance to_

_Prove that to you?_

Abby read the note then looked back out the window to find that Mukuro was standing in the yard with a smirk. Abby looked around her room before turning out the lights and sneaked out her window onto the roof. Sure Abby didn't trust him but that's what made it exciting, and Abby hadn't had anything exciting happen to her for a long time.

* * *

Dun dun DUN~! Enter complication Mukuro. I'm sorry if this chapter is in anyway inaccurate with what happens in the manga or anime.

Commenters corner time! Hello anyandeveryanime I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. While shinji is the main pairing for Abigail, I figured I'd give shinji a run for his money. Hopefully I've continued to portray Asuna properly.

To all other readers if you have an oc that you'd like to see in this story pm me the info and I'll let you know when you can expect to see them. Also you can expect a new chapter in about two weeks. It may take a little longer since i'm going to go back to Stereo love and write a few lost chapters. (events that were mentioned but never given any time in the story. ex: Mikki visiting the boxing club, Terri making yamamoto an obento, etc.) until then chaio.


End file.
